rest of my life
by dragonixpotter7
Summary: Harry es un hombre que ha cambiado el amor por el trabajo sera tarde para escuchar su corazón


Era la fiesta de recaudación de fondos para san mungo, casi todos los famosos del mundo mágicos de mundo se entraban aquí para ayudar, el mago de ojos verdes se encontraba en un rincón oscuro para que las sombras lo protegieran de las miradas, y fue cuando la vio entrar agarrada de la mano del hombre que era su novio ahora Robin Stroootman uno de los mejores jugadores de la liga, el tipo era todo lo que cualquier mujer buscaba según la revista corazón de bruja.

Sus ojos verdes perdieron toda la vida que tenían, una mueca de dolor fue lo único que pudo hacer, cada vez que posaban juntos, ella se veía tan feliz, boto el aire por la boca y tomo otra bocanada de aire ¡Merlín! ¡Cada día se veía más hermosa!

Deja de darte golpes de pecho- dijo la castaña mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de su hermano

-Gracias Hermione; pero sabes que es mi culpa que ella se fuera con un mejor hombre-

-Lo has pensado verdad-

-Si, esta es la última vez que lo intentare y después me iré-

-No tienes que…-

-Hermione necesito tiempo, distancia para poder sanar, verla me hace daño… no le vas a decir a nadie ok-

-Si te lo prometo-

-Solo puedo confiar en ti, gracias por todo- dijo besando su frente

¿Me escribirás?-

Cada semana-

La presentadora del evento dijo- bueno hoy tenemos un acto muy particular espero que lo disfruten, creo nadie sabía de la faceta de este hombre recibamos con un gran aplauso a HARRY POTTER-

El pelinegro camino tranquilamente a la tarima, todos lo miraban ya que no había aparecido en público en más de 5 meses, apareció un hermoso piano y una silla se sentó, todos se dieron cuenta que estaba más hermoso que antes había dejado las gafas, su cabello negro estaba cortado de cierta forma que parecía desordenado pero en su lugar como si lo hiciera a propósito, no era musculo pero si bien formado y relleno en los lugares correctos.

-Espero que a todos les guste este canción que compuse, no olviden dar sus donaciones - dijo el de los ojos verdes a todo el público hasta que por fin se encontró con la mira de Ginny que lo miraba sorprendida

**Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name  
And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh**

**Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize**  
**That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand**  
**Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance**  
**Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance**  
**Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.**

_Harry llego cansado de la misión estúpidos mortifigos no entienden, encendió las luces y vio a Ginny sentada, vestida con un hermoso vestido la comida servida en la mesa, maldición lo había olvidado era su aniversario de novios._

_-Amor yo lo siento, la misión se extendió- _

_-No Harry esta no es la primera vez que pasa- dijo Ginny muy molesta – solo trabajas y trabajas y donde quedo yo, ya ni siquiera vas a mis partidos, te vas temprano y regresas tarde, ya casi ni nos vemos- _

_-Sabes que solo atrapo a eso hijos de puta para poder tener la vida tranquila, feliz- _

_-No, hace mucho tiempo que parece que no me quieres, pareciera que me toca suplicarte para que me des un poco de tu tiempo, una relación es dos y yo estoy dando todo lo que puedo pero no estoy recibiendo nada- _

_-¿Cómo que nada? Si yo te amo-_

_-Pero no lo demuestras, ron también es auror y pasa su tiempo con Hermione cada vez que puede la va a buscar después del trabajo, la invita a comer, la lleva a fiesta- _

_-Es porque no te llevo a fiestas, sabes que no me gustan esas cosas- _

_-No Harry faltaste a final de quiddicth toda mi familia estaba allí y tú no, el día de nuestra cita me dejaste plantada- _

_-Hubieron dos emergencias ese día yaxley escapo y me toco capturarlo, y el otro día cogimos un contrabando de posiciones oscuras-_

_-Caso no hay más aurores que tu- _

_-Es que el ministro confía en mí, todos esperan que yo salve día, cada vez que hay problema yo soy él tiene que revolverlo-_

_La pelirroja le dio una mirada triste- bueno sigue siendo el héroe de todos porque esto se acabó yo no quiero las sobra de nadie- _

_-Vamos Ginny, no me hagas esto, todo lo que hago lo hago por ti- _

_-Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras solo quería un poco de tu tiempo, de tu amor, unos cuantos detalles, sabes lo feo que es ver a todos sus compañeras con sus novios o esposos esperándolas después de cada partido y yo sola- _

_-No me dejes, yo te necesito- dijo Harry ya desesperado _

_-Lo siento, pero es lo mejor, espero que encuentres alguien que te quiera y te amé, adiós- dijo la pelirroja llorando y sin más se marchó dejando un vacío en su hogar, en su cuerpo, en su corazón y en su alma._

**My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes  
It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh**

Too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.

_Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que Ginny lo había terminado, maldición le dolía tanto hubiera preferido que voldemort lo tortura que tener que soportar la ausencia de su pelirroja, su casa, su habitación, su cama parecía tan vacía y fría, pero que hacia aquí, tenía que ir por ella y recuperarla arrastrarse si era necesario, le iba a mostrar que había cambiado, que la amaba, se colobo la camisa que ella regalo, sus pantalones favoritos y se roció el perfume que ella más le gusta. _

_Camino hacia el estadio donde practicaba, cuando la vio volar parecía un ángel pelirrojo, su cabello se movía con el viento, su sonrisa iluminaba el lugar empezó a descender en la escoba un hombre rubio, corpulento con ojos azules se encontraba en la mitad del campo ella se abalanzo sobre y lo beso, mientras este la giraba._

_Su corazón le dolía tanto, dejo caer las flores que tenía, los globos llenos de helio se escaparon de sus manos como las ilusiones que tenía de volver con ella, no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas escaparan , se dio la vuelta para irse aquí no había nada que hacer, ella ya había tomado una decisión. Se volteo para no ver cómo fue tan idiota de perder a la mujer de su vida y se encontró de frente a una de las compañeras de Ginny- no le digas a nadie que estuve aquí- dijo Harry en un tono frio a la chica y esta simplemente asintió. _

**Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know  
I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours when he has the chance  
Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance**

_Harry se encontraba haciendo ejercicio, desde que vio a Ginny y al tipo ese, solo comía, se ejercitaba y cumpla con sus funciones como auror, ya que le pidió a kingsley que diera misiones peligrosas y lejos de Inglaterra, lejos de ella no quería ver los periódicos o ver la revista de la pareja del año en las portadas, de lo enamorados que estaban, ni de lo feliz que era con él , la familia Weasly estaba muy feliz con nuevo novio de su hija que ya iba todos los domingos a comer , ron lo adoraba ya que ahora jugaba en su equipo favorito el motivo por lo ya no asistía a la comidas con los pelirrojos, según Hermione ya se había ganado un lugar en familia, y lo más importante hacia feliz a Ginny. Y para él si la pelirroja estaba contenta él no le iba a dañar nada con su presencia._

_Dejo la pesas a un lado- espero que Robin te haga muy feliz, te todo lo que no pude darte-_

**Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!  
Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!**

Harry se levantó del piano después de terminar de cantar, su mira se encontró con aquellos ojos castaños que le quitaban el sueño la pelirroja todavía se encontraba en los brazos del jugador de quiddicth, el simplemente dijo espero que seas feliz con él con la mirada.

El pelinegro se dirigió directamente a la salida no le importo que Hermione gritara su nombre o que ron intentara hablar con él, ya lo había decidido la iba dejar ir, ella ni siquiera se movió del estúpido novio que tiene, la perdió y esta vez para siempre, aceptaría su error como el hombre que es.

-Perdóname amor, me duele pero sé qué él te hará te hace feliz, te prometo no molestarte más con mi presencia, me voy necesito alejarme de ti pues no soporto verte tan feliz lo siento soy egoísta- dijo mientras veía la foto de Ginny en la billetera a recostado en una columna de la salida sin más se apareció cerca del aeropuerto para tomar su vuelo.

-0-

Ginny Weasly se encontraba en la casa de sus padres en su antigua habitación, miro cada una de las fotos de que tenia de Harry, las cartas y los regalos que el pelinegro le había dado en 3 años que tuvieron como novios, todavía tenía la carta en sus manos, la última que le había dejado.

_Ginny_

_¿Todavía puedo decirte así? Bueno solo te escribía para decirte que lamento todo lo sucedió entre nosotros, todas las noches le hablaba a la luna para ver si ella podía hacerte escuchar todo el amor que te tengo, para que me perdonaras; sin embargo parece que no funciono, tantas veces te espere afuera de tu casa para hablar pero cuando te veía me escondía si lo sé, soy un cobarde tenia tanto miedo de tu rechazo y merezco que me hallas dejado de amarme, creo era demasiado bueno para ser cierto._

_Tú me diste tanto, me enseñaste amar, me diste mi primer beso de verdad, las primeras caricias, los besos robados, sanaste mi corazón y mi alma, me salvaste de la oscuridad ese año que nos fuimos en lo primero y lo último que pensaba era en ti, mi mente jugaba conmigo imaginándote en los brazos de otro y parece que siempre me dijo la verdad , tu eres demasiado bueno para mí , cuando voldemort me lanzo la maldición en lo único que pensé fue en ti, una vez que acabara con el tu podías ser feliz, al parecer esa es mi única misión que seas feliz._

_Espero que el hombre que escojas te haga feliz, te prometo que no volveré a molestarte con mi presencia, solo prométete que serás feliz por los dos._

_Gracias por todo el amor que me diste._

_Atte_

_Harry J. Potter_

_P.D: estas llaves son del apartamento que había comprado para los dos, es para ti ya que todo lo que está allí está pensado para ti, haz lo que quieras con el, disfrútalo_

La pelirroja no pudo evitar llorar, era una estúpida mientras pasaba las manos por las letras de su amado lo había lastimado tanto, él le mando tantas flores, dulces, cartas para que accediera hablar con ella pero era tanto su orgullo y que aprendiera la lección según ella.

-Bueno ya tienes lo que querías- dijo Hermione

-No, quiero que se vaya de mi vida-

-Pues ese fue el mensaje que le diste estaba destrozado cuando se enteró de tu novio-

-Yo quería que luchara por nuestro amor-

-Si con un hombre a tu lado, Harry es muy caballeroso, además te ama tanto que él prefiere morir que hacerte daño, que esperabas lo tuviste 3 meses sin responderle y después te vas con ese idiota que te ves tan feliz trayendo a la casa –

-Ayúdame a buscarlo-

-Lo siento Ginny, él se fue muy lejos y no me dijo dónde-

-Por qué me dices apenas-

-se lo prometí, renuncio en el ministerio, ni siquiera ron sabe-

-Pero somos su familia-

-Una familia que se vio encantada con tu novio, el único que lo buscaba era George-

-Todo esto es mi culpa-

-Bueno lo primero que tienes que hacer es deshacerte de ese pesgoste que tienes-

-Si-

-Tu eres Ginny Weasly la fiero roja, deja de ser un idiota y ve por tu hombre-

Ron Weasly llego al trabajo, no sabía que le había dado tan duro a su amigo el rompimiento con su hermana, se dio cuenta que lo único que le importaba a Harry era la felicidad de su hermana, aunque robin es genial le regala boletas para ver a su equipo favorito, el pelinegro siempre fue y es su mejor amigo, debía empezar a pasar tiempo con él, lo tenía a un lado por estar con el nuevo novio de Ginny.

-Buenos días señor ministro- dijo ron

-Weasly, ¿dónde está señorita White? -

-Aquí estoy señor ministro- dijo la mujer morena, con ojos azules

-Usted ahora se hará cargo de estratega en misión clase A-

-Señor, pero es uno de los puesto de Potter- dijo la chica

-El señor Potter ha dado baja a sus servicios como auror, igual el dejo todo en orden, -dijo que usted era la indicada-

-Bueno señor él me enseño-

-Entonces buena suerte con el nuevo cargo-

-¿Cómo se fue a mí no me dijo nada?- dijo el chico pelirrojo

-Yo no me meto en las decisiones de nadie, creo que el señor Potter necesitaba un descanso-

El pelirrojo llego molesto a la madriguera Harry se había ido y no dejo pista de donde podría encontrarlo- buenos noches hijo- dijo la señora Weasly – no son tan buenas- dijo el menor de los varones Weasly mientras se sentó a comer como un animal enojada.

-Parece que no fue un día de trabajo- dijo el señor weasly

-Algo que tengas que contar, comentar, decir- dijo George

-Harry se largó de Inglaterra, después de todo lo que hemos hecho por el- dijo ron

Como que se fue querido- dijo la señora Weasly preocupada

-Si así no más se esfumo-

-Creo que debes escoger bien tus palabras, hermanito- dijo George

-Cálmense, y dialoguemos- dijo el patriarca de la casa

-Yo no fui, él se fue como un idiota detrás de una estrella de quiddicth por unas simples entradas y dejo a su supuesto mejor amigo tirado, que no le importo que ya no viniera a comer los domingos, que se larga a fiestas de jugadores de quiddicth para sentirse que cumplió con su sueño frustrado- dijo el pelirrojo molesto

-Él tiene toda la razón- dijo la menor de los Weasly que acaba de llegar – lo dejamos a lado todo por mi culpa-

-No te culpes hermanita a él nadie lo obligo, que culpa si Hermione se dio cuenta que hay mejores hombres por ahí…. Krum-

-Cállate tú no sabes nada-

-Madre te quedo muy rica la comida; pero tengo que irme a terminar con mi proyectos- y con eso dicho George camino hacia la chimenea

-El volverá verdad cariño- le pregunto la señora Weasly a su esposo se sentía culpable de no térnelo en cuenta estaba tan pendiente en Ginny que dejo a un lado a su otro hijo que había hecho

-Yo espero que sí, él es un buen hombre- dijo el señor Weasly – creo que necesita espacio-

-0-

Harry Potter se encontraba en Hawái, ahora tenía una vida más tranquila y disfrutaba de los pequeños placeres de la vida desde un amanecer hasta un atardecer, tenía un restaurante que se había vuelto muy famoso con los lugareños y le encantaba surfear, Londres era tan lejano todavía le escribía a George y a Hermione nunca pregunto por ella; pero igual le decían sobre la pelirroja. Hermione se había comprometido con Krum, George se iba a casar pronto con Angeline y Ginny había terminado con ese idiota fue seleccionada en la selección de Inglaterra.

Se encontraba cortando leña a la manera muggle ya estaba anocheciendo coloco la madera en su lugar con un poco de magia, tomo el jeep y se dirigió al restaurante, él estaba todavía solo, claro que había mujeres que se tiraban a sus pies; pero el todavía no se sentía preparado para una relación.

Entro al restaurante ya había pocos clientes pues hoy cerrarían temprano- buenas noches jefe-

-buenas noches Ashley-

-señor es era para decirle-

-ve tranquila yo cierro hoy-

-gracias eres el mejor jefe de todos-

-pórtate bien-

-no haría nada que usted no haría- dijo picándole un ojo

Los clientes fueron yéndose poco a poco hasta que quedo solo el azabache, empezó a limpiar el lugar ya que todos sus trabajadores se fueron por las fiestas fue fácil gracias a algunos toques de magia. Harry estaba terminando el inventario de licores, cuando escucho que alguien entraba- lo siento pero ya hemos cerrado por hoy- dijo

-yo quiero hablar con el dueño del lugar- esa voz, el conocía esa voz perfectamente se volteo lentamente y la vio con un vestido de verano y unas sandalias diablos se veía tan hermosa

-buenas noches señorita weasly-

Ella se acercó a él, lo tomo por la camisa y lo beso como sino hubiera mañana – te amo, no puedo vivir sin ti- dijo la pelirroja – ambos nos equivocamos- le dio otro beso – ahora yo soy la que te pide que no me dejes-

-yo pensé que ya no me querías- dijo Harry abrazándola más cerca de el

-por merlín Harry te he amado desde que tengo 10 años- dijo Ginny abrazándolo no lo iba a dejar- perdóname por herirte, fui una estúpida- Harry le puso un dedo en labios

-yo debí estar más pendiente de ti- ella beso su dedo

-sabes que te ves sexy en esa camisa playera que muestra bien esos músculos y estos pantalones cortos horma bien tu trasero- dijo la pelirrojo besando su cuello

-cada vez que te veo estas más hermosa y apetecible-

-te amo- dijo la castaña acariciando su cara

-y yo te amo a ti-

10 años después

Harry estaba en la sala con un gran piano de cola pensando en sus tres hijos y su esposa Ginny Potter , celebraron que estarían solitos con una gran noche de pasión, él todavía podía sentir las caricias de su esposa en su cuerpo era feliz de poder despertar cada día al lado de ese hermoso ángel pelirrojo , con la piel tan blanco y cremoso bañada con chispas cafés esas pecas lo traían loco.

**Every day I wake up next to an angel**

**More beautiful than words could say**

**They say it wouldn't work, but what did they know?**

**'Cause years have passed, but we still here today**

**Never in my dreams,**

**did I think that this would happen to me?**

**As I stand here before my woman**

**I cant fight back the tears in my eyes**

**Oh, how could I be so lucky?**

**I must have done something right**

**And I promise to love her**

**for the rest of my life**

**It seems like yesterday when she first said 'hello!'**

**Funny how time flies by when you're in love**

**It took us a lifetime to find each other**

**It was worth the wait cause I finally found the one**

**Never in my dreams,**

**did I think that this would happen to me?**

**As I stand here before my woman**

**I cant fight back the tears in my eyes**

**Oh, how could I be so lucky?**

**I must have done something right**

**And I promise to love her**

**for the rest of my life**

Dos delgados brazos lo abrazaron por detrás, mientras sentía como ella iba dejando besos en su espalda – amo que cantes y toques el piano- dijo la señora Potter – casi no lo haces-

-es que debe ser exclusivo, un hombre debe tener sus encantos- dijo el azabache besando a su esposa y la puso en su regazo para oler su cabello-

-con tal que solo sea para mí-

-yo te doy todos los conciertos privados que quieras- dijo sugestivamente mientras acariciaba las piernas de la pelirroja

-al fin nunca me dijiste como aprendiste a tocar el piano y a cantar-

-desde niño yo iba a las clases de primo porque a él le parecían aburridas- dijo besando las manos de su esposa

-sabes que cuando te escuche cantar por primera vez ese día- dijo Ginny mirando eso ojos verdes - me quería morir estabas tan hermoso, y cantabas como con los ángeles, tenías la mirada fija en mí-

-ese día capture muchos corazón- dijo burlonamente

-no me recuerdes esas viejas te miran como si fueras el único hombre en el mundo a mí me toco escucharlas suspirar-

-pero yo solo quería verte una última vez, decirte lo que sentía-

-escuche muy bien, cuanto te fuiste, quería correr detrás de ti y decirte que te amaba, me sentí la peor mujer de todas; pero me quede como una idiota te busque durante 3 meses, hasta que me toco torturar a George para que me diera tu ubicación-

-¡hey! eres una excelente mujer sobre todo porque te pertenece mi corazón-

-Yo solo te comparto con mis hijos y así será por el resto de mi vida-

-Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, hasta que seamos viejitos-

**Canciones de Bruno mars - when I was your man – and - ****rest of my life- **

**No se olviden comentar… espero que les guste… **


End file.
